


when the magic's all run out

by crookedemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedemrys/pseuds/crookedemrys
Summary: Descendants AU. Merlin is the son of 'feared' sorcerer, Balinor, who is currently imprisoned in a cave. Arthur is the beloved son of King Uther, set to rule the land.  He was so, so fucked.





	

It all started the day Merlin's father had gotten wind that Uther Pendragon had passed a new law.

It was regarding magic-users; the new law granted underage magic-users the opportunity to finish their education. After all, the books in the cave, while helpful, weren't exactly a college degree. So, this was perhaps, the one chance he would have to let his son put his intelligence to good use. After all, Merlin's quick wits and sharp wits were wasted in their cave. And maybe, just maybe... Merlin could convince people at that magic and magic-users, weren't as bad as they thought.

 

"MERLIN!" He bellowed, the sound ringing off the walls of the cave.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

Which was how, one very disgruntled Merlin Emrys, found himself at the steps of Camelot High, in front of the most posh-looking boy he had ever seen.

He was blond, wearing a bright red blazer, and a gold tie. The school uniform, Merlin assumed. It seemed to be perfectly matched with his coloring.

"Your hair's got blue in it. " Posh Prat said, blinking, as if in shock. "Yeah, it does- Problem with that?" Merlin sniped back, crossing his arms. "Is there a school rule against it, or something?" The other boy shook his head. "Um-- No. But I've never met anyone who has blue hair."

"Now you have." Merlin snapped, losing his patience with the other boy. "Is that all?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'll just show you to your room, and I'll hey oiy of your hair. I promise." He started walking.

"Great. Wonderful. Can't wait." Merlin trailed after him, scuffing his boots on the gravel. 

 -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"What do you think of the new kid?" Arthur asked Lancelot, watching Merlin at his locker. 

"The Dragonlord's kid?" Lancelot replied. "Why?"

"Nothing. He's just..."

"Arthur." 

"What?" Arthur looked up at Lancelot suddenly. 

"Your father would never approve of him," Lancelot pointed out. "I mean he's--"

"I didn't mean i-interesting in.. /that/... way!" Arthur spluttered. "I don"t even.."

"As long as you're sure."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 


End file.
